maze_militiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gun Games - Engage in Top Trending game of 2017
Arm yourself with high range inventory and become a Pro-Militian. Combat with real world opponents and experience intense war. Maze Militia is raising the action bars with its powerful inventory. The Armory is well equipped with latest and powerful gadgets and weapons. It gives the dynamic shooting experience in the realistic battles. It is available in both Ios and Android platform. Arsenals accompany the player throughout the battle with its dynamic fire power and damage rate. Player can choose the best among the various set of classes of weapons in gun games. Basically they can be categorized as primary and secondary weapons. The inventory genre incorporates: -Sniper Rifles: In gun games these are consider as primary weapons. It is a high precision, shoulder-fired rifle. It is designed to ensure more accurate shooting at longer ranges than other small arms. Sniper rifles excel at long range, where their high power, accuracy, and zoom (given by the attached scope) allow players to kill enemies at ranges other weapons would be unable to do. examples: TsKIB SOO SVU, .50 Caliber Barrett. - Heavy guns: They are type of primary weapon in Maze Militia. It refers to a class of large-caliber (generally .50 or 12.7mm) machine guns, these are designed to provide increased range, penetration and destructive power. The "heavy" aspect of it refers to its superior power and range over light- and medium-caliber weapons, in addition to its weight. example: M61 Vulcan, Twin Barrel M79, compound Bow, Cross Bow, Flame Thrower. -Assault Rifles: They are primary type of weapon. It is a lightweight rifle developed from the sub-machine gun, which may be set to fire automatically or semi-automatically. Assault Rifles with high damage, low rate of fire and low recoil are more effective at medium to long ranges in gun games. example: IWIX95, M4 carbine, AKM, QBZ95. - Shot-Guns: They are primary type of arms in Maze Militia. It is a firearm that is usually designed to be fired from the shoulder, which uses the energy of a fixed shell to fire a number of small spherical pellets called shot, or a solid projectile called a slug. example: Striker, Remington, Saiga, Twin Barrel M79, MK3A1. - Hand Guns: They are type of secondary firearms in gun games. It is a firearm designed to be hand-held, in either one or both hands. This characteristic differentiates handguns as a general class of weaponry from long guns such as rifles and shotguns. Switching to a sidearm is always faster than reloading, making them ideal in combat situations when the player's primary weapon has expended its entire magazine. example: Glock 19, HK45, Pulse Pistol, Desert Eagle, .357 Magnum. -LMGs: These are considered as primary firearms. Light machine guns carry high amounts of ammo in their magazines (typically 100), allowing them to be fired for extended periods of time. They are best used for support and while stationary, rather than offensively. examples: PKP PECHENEG, M61 Vulcan. -Launchers: gun games consider this as primary arsenals. They fire explosive projectiles. Launchers usually have low movement speeds and long reloads to balance their destructive power. examples: RPG-7 -Melee: These are tools which are used in direct hand-to-hand combat. They are broadly divided as pointed weapons, edged weapons, trauma weapons. example: Baseball Bat, Tactical Shield, knife. -Explosives: It is a reactive substance that contains a great amount of potential energy that can produce an explosion if released suddenly, usually accompanied by the production of light, heat, sound, and pressure. example: Frag Grenade, Remote C4. Play with full action package of weapons and lead the way in gun games. Become a Pro-shooter and wear the astonishing crown. Enthrall in the amazing game play with power rich weapons. Aim and shoot in gun games and head to wards victory. Like Us!!